WHAT!
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: A series of hilarious discussions between the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. UPDATED!
1. SAY WHAT!

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
ANThis is just for fun. It popped in my head, and I decided to write it. I'm going to use a style that iritates me but it will work for this one. This is just going to have the gang talking to each other. You'll figure it out after you read the whole thing. I tried to make it funny but it sounds much better in my head.  
  
SAY WHAT!?!  
  
Yusuke: HOLY SHIT!  
Botan: Your kidding?  
Kuwabara: Are you serious?  
Heie:!  
Yukina: I don't understand.  
Genkai: Beleive me, you don't wanna.  
Ko-Enma: Uh-hu, and I thought Yusuke was bad.  
Kurama: Please don't say it.  
Yusuke: HOW THE HELL!!  
Genkai: Don't yell pest.  
Botan: Oh my!  
Yukina:?  
Kuwabara: ..HEY! I'M THE 1# PUNK OF SARAYASHKI JR. HIGH, NOT URAMESHI.  
Heie: Quiet baka-ningen.  
Shizuru: Back to the point...ah wha?  
Kurama: Well...  
Yusuke:WHEN!  
Botan: HOW!  
Ko-Enma: Why?  
Heie:Who?  
Kurama: You.  
Kuwabara: HAHA THE SHRIMP!  
Genkai: This is sick.  
Yukinan: Why?  
Shizuru: Lets leave.  
Heie: You stupid ninge-! SAY WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yusuke: HOLYSHIT!  
Botan: YOUR KIDDING!  
Kuwabara: HAHA-! AHHH!!! WHAT!!!!  
Ko-Enma: HOLY SHIT!  
Kuwabara: HEY YOU CUSSED!  
Yusuke: NO SHIT YOU BAKA!  
Heie: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!  
Kurama: oops!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yukina: Genkai why where they fighting?  
Genkai: Because Kurama is an incompetent fool.  
Yukina: Oh. I had thought it was because Kurama had told them he was in  
love.  
Shizuru:!  
Genkai:!  
Genkai/Shizuru: HAHAHA!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yusuke: I didn't know Kurama had it in him.  
Botan: Or for Heie, for that matter.  
Ko-Enma: That was surprising. I knew he was, I just didn't know who.  
Kuwabara: Knew what?  
Yusuke: That Kurama was in love!  
Kuwabara: Oh. He is! With who?!  
Ko-Enma/Yusuke/Botan: BAKA! 


	2. HIEI DID WHAT!

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

AN Another fun one! Yippee! I think I'm gonna call this my "What" Series. None of the stories are gonna be related. Only the "WHAT!?!", and style of writing are gonna be the same. Though not everyone will be in them all. Hope you understand this one. Bye.

HIEI DID WHAT!?!

Yusuke: Hiei did WHAT!?!

Kurama: Oh my...

Botan: ...

Kurama: ...It must have been quite a shock.

Yusuke: I bet!

Botan: It was a shock! I don't beleive the nerve of that guy!

Yusuke: Haha!!!

Botan: What are you laughing about Yusuke!?! I was mortified!

Yusuke: Hiei probably was too! Hehe!

WHACK

Yusuke: OUCH!!

Kurama: Please explain what all happened, Botan.

Botan: I gave him that new bandana Ko-Enma had created, and he started to look at me!

Yusuke: ?

Kurama: And what does that have to do with what you told us earlier?

Botan: EVERYTHING!! Ooh, I swear I'm gonna whack him good for it!!

Kurama: ...Maybe I should try to get Hiei's side of this...interesting...story.

Botan: WHAT!! NO!!

Yusuke: Why not? He's probably in more need of counseling than you, especially after that! Hehe!

WHACK

Yusuke: OUCH!!!

Hiei: Why is Yusuke being tormented by the Ferry-Onna?

Kurama: Why, hello Hiei. I have a few questions for-!

Botan: AHH!!! HIEI!!

WHACK WHAM CRACK

Hiei: unn....

Kurama: ...Well, Botan, I do beleive that we won't be getting answers from Hiei for awhile now...

Yusuke: ......

Kurama: ...And Yusuke won't be adding any of his lewd comments for awhile either...

* * *

Ko-Enma: OGRE!!!

George: Uh..yes sir?

Ko-Enma: Why do I have Hiei's NEW bandana instead of Hiei?

George: Well...I...mixed up the white laundry with the new bandana, and accidentaly gave Botan a regular white cloth instead of the new bandana...

Ko-Enma: And do you know how important it is for Hiei to get this??

George:...no...

Ko-Enma: IT WAS GOING TO ALLOW HIM TO USE HIS JAGAN WITHOUT HAVING TO TAKE THE BANDANA OFF!!!

George: Oh...That all?

Ko-Enma: NO!! IT WAS ALSO GOING TO HAVE THE SAME POWERS AS THE SPIRIT SPYGLASS!!!


	3. SHE SAW WHAT!

She saw WHAT!'?

Keiko: You saw WHAT!'?

Shizuru: Wow.

Genkai: How?

Botan: (Blush) Well...I walked in on him by accident.

Shizuru: How long did you look?

Botan: (Blushing more) Well...

Genkai: I'm surprised you're still here.

Keiko: Yeah. Surely he would have killed you.

Botan: Um...I don't think he saw me. He was half asleep.

Shizuru: Botan, I think you better split. Here comes Hiei and Kurama.

Botan: AHH!

Kurama: Hello. Have you seen Botan?

Genkai: She just left.

Hiei: Just when it's important we find the baka onna she leaves.

Kurama: Yes, we have some things to discuss with her.

Shizuru: I bet.

Kurama: Did she tell you anything?

Keiko: (Innocently) About what?

Hiei: Hn. How about are next mission for one? And anything else she might have blabbered about.

Kurama: (Sweating) Well..Yes, did she tell you anything of importance?

Shizuru: Well...By important what all do you mean?

Kurama: Huh?


End file.
